persistent_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dietrich Hoffmann
Dietrich Hoffmann Beginnings Dietrich Hoffmann was born into the Hoffmann family. The Hoffmann family was a wealthy and rich family. The family had many known leading figures, which went from Mayors to Dukes. Since the beginning the family was leaning to the right, which lead to them being very keen on the fascist ideologies. Dietrich was born, and he went to be one of the favourites of the family. He was always listening and never rebelled once to his parents, while on the other side he was a very reasonable speaker even since he was very young. Dietrich had a succesful school career, and came of with a degree of economics. His house situation and ideas had their impact on him, he was leading to the right aswell. Very soon he became politically interested and strived to learn more. He was rather dissapointed that Germany was led by a Kaiser, but that did not stop him from learning more. Stepping in on politics Not much time later, Dietrich decided to step in on the politics and joined the Fascist party. Since Dietrich was a good speaker, he could express his ideas well and he would already be supported very early on. Dietrich grew higher in the ranks of the party, and his popularity was growing aswell. Not much later, he would become the party's leader. German Prime-Minister As Prime-Minister, Dietrich now had a significant impact and importance in Germany. The Kaiser saw that Dietrich was a fascist-minded man with no intention to overthrow him, so he welcomed him with both arms. Dietrich went along with the Kaiser on some diplomatic missions, and came to meet a lot of people. Soon, the "La Penn issue" occured. Marine La Penn, former overseer of Russian-owned France, declared herself Queen of an independent France. This went horribly wrong, and resulted in her having to run away to Spain. She was closely allied with the Spanish and German Emperor's, and founded New-Paris, a new city in Spain. Dietrich was taken alongside the Kaiser to meet Marine, and discuss several matters. Marine persuaded Dietrich to offiially recognize her as rightful ruler of France, which could have the German population become contra-russian. Dietrich, horrified by the circumstances French citizens live in, did as he was asked and recognized Marine as Queen of France. This act was quickly dismissed by the Russian government. As time went by, Dietrich realized that Marine had no chance of becoming Queen of France. He would no longer support her in his speeches, but would continue to adress the harsh circumstances in France. New Emperor Wilhelm II had died, and there was a power vacuum on the throne. There was no apparent direct heir, and several counts and dukes tried to grab power. In a swift move, Dietrich proclaimed that the parliament takes emergency powers until a rightful heir is found. In a hidden diary, Dietrich found out that Christophe II, secret child of Wilhelm II, would become Emperor. With evidence, Dietrich proclaimed Christophe as Emperor. Anne La Penn had a relationship with Wilhelm II and stated that she should be Empress of Germany. She was coronated at Spain. Dietrich, outraged by such arrogance, fully backed Christophe and ridiculed the La Penn family. Stability returned, and an alliance between the Netherlands, Germany and Denmark was announced. Business continued as usual in Germany, and Dietrich spent the rest of his years as Prime-Minister. Short aftr his death, the royal family was murdered at the royal palace in a terrorist action. Germany then fell apart, and a new era began. (to be continued) Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Dietrich Hoffmann